Ultima vez
by Mariah-chan17
Summary: Roy cometeu um erro em seu passado e isso arriscou a vida de sua amada. Agora ele tem de consertar tudo que ele fez de errado.[Royai]
1. Por quê?

Riza não estava se sentindo bem. Naquela manhã, ela acordara com muitas dores no corpo, principalmente na cabeça, por isso resolveu não ir trabalhar.Primeiro ligou para o quartel:

-Passe a ligação para o Coronel Mustang.- Dizia ela impaciente.- Sim, sou eu, Tenente Hawkeye.

-Um instante Tenente - A mulher do outro lado falava com muita calma.

-Tenente Hawkeye? O que houve e por que você ainda não está aqui?

-Desculpe Coronel... É que eu não estou me sentindo bem...Liguei para perguntar se tudo bem eu não ir hoje...

-Desculpe Tenente, mas você tem que vir! Recebemos pistas importantes no caso do Scar e preciso de você aqui!

-Está bem Coronel... Estarei logo aí...

"_Ai droga... eu não estou bem... nem com vontade de ir pro quartel... mas..."_. Ela se levantou da cama e vestiu o uniforme. Depois de um tempo chegou no QG.

-Bom dia Tenente! Fico feliz em ter a sua ajuda. – Disse Mustang feliz em vê-la.

-Ah tudo bem! – Ela disse isso mas sua intenção era de dizer o oposto.

-Certo... aqui está a papelada do caso do Scar... Mas veja isso depois! Agora me acompanhe até o último local em que ele foi visto!

-S-sim...

Ao chegar lá estava tudo um caos. Marcas de sangue pelas paredes, corpos mortos pelo chão...

-Nossa que estrago ele fez desta vez... – Dizia Riza cada vez mais tonta.

-É foi sim...LÁ ESTÁ ELE! TENENTE ATIRE! ESTÁ CHOVENDO E EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR FAZER MUITA COISA!

Tudo que roy disse era verdade. Estava chovendo, Scar estava na frente dos dois com cara de assassino (mais do que o normal), e Riza, que estava logo atrás de Roy, passou a atirar no Scar repetidamente. Isso não durou muito. Por causa do cansaço, ela caiu para trás e desmaiou.

" _Droga, ela devia ter ficado em casa!". _Pensou Roy pegando-a no colo.

-Tenente acorde!

-Se esqueceu de mim Flame Alchemist?- Disse Scar se aproximando de Roy já preparando o braço direito.

-Droga! Seu estúpido!- "Por Favor, que cheguem reforços!".

O desejo de Roy foi atendido. Vários soldados chegaram e cercaram scar, que por acaso conseguiu fugir.

-Achem-no! – Berrou Roy para metade dos soldados.

-Coronel...

-Ah Hughes... nem te vi aí!

-Mustang? O que houve com ela - Maes apontou para Riza que estava desmaiada no colo de Roy.

-Nossa! Já ia me esquecendo dela! Vamos levá-la para um hospital.

No carro de Maes, Roy contou todo o ocorrido, desde o estranho telefonema de Riza, até o desmaio que ela teve no meio do combate.

-Ela só deve estar com uma gripe Roy! Acalme-se.

Depois de um tempo, ela acordou na cama do hospital.

-Roy...isso é um hospital?

-Na verdade é sim...-Respondeu Roy muito triste.

-O que houve?

-Nada, eu só...

-Você só o que?

-Desculpe! Eu sinto muito!

-Do que você está falando?

-Do meu maior erro como alquimista...

-Pensei que você já tivesse se esquecido daquilo...

-E já tinha esquecido...Mas o meu passado voltou para me assombrar!

-Hã?

-Riza, aquilo que eu fiz com você por engano em Ishbar... vai causar sua morte de uma hora para a outra.

-Eu não vou morrer! Sei disso...pelo menos não por aquilo...

-Na verdade...

-Hã?

-Saiu o resultado dos seus exames...

-E?

-E o meu erro, vai te matar em breve!

-Eu vou morrer?

-Na verdade... sim...

-Só por aquilo?

-É! Eu não sei como você vai me perdoar...mas aquilo foi meu maior erro não só como o Flame alchemist, mas sim como pessoa!

-Roy...Não a como aquilo causar a minha morte...não existe uma doença causada por aquilo! Tenho certeza disso!

-Existe sim. È nova e muito rara. Agora que você acordou...fale com o médico...ele saberá te explicar...

-Sim...

-E Riza... Eu sinto muito por isso! De verdade!


	2. Me desculpe

Oiie

Bom...

Essa não é minha primeira fic royai mais peguem leve please!!! É que eu não sabia mexer no f.f e agora que eu aprendi tudo ficou felixxx!!!

Hmmm...

Essa fic já tem 7 cap prontos... e eu vou postando eles com o tempinho tah??

E eu tenhu outras fics pra postar aki mais agora que eu aprendi a mexer isso nem vai demorar...

Ah eh!!

Por favoooor, mandem reviews eh tudo que eu mais peço...

Bjos e boa leitura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy estava sentado na sala de espera. Ele passava cada vez mais mal. Era só lembra o seu doloroso passado e ele estremecia.

_Flashback._

"_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! – Berrava riza de dor. _

_-Não! O que eu fiz? Foi um simples erro! Eu sinto muito! Você está bem?- Ele perguntava._

_-R-Roy...- Falava ela dificilmente suspirando muito._

_-Riza! Por favor, me responda!"_

_Fim do flashback._

-Coronel Mustang?

-Ah...Olá Havoc...

-O que houve? –Perguntava ele curioso.

-Nada.

-Fiquei sabendo que a Tenente desmaiou em combate. Você está nesse estado só por causa dela? Você deve a amar muito mesmo...

-Cale a boca Havoc! E não. Não é só por causa dela.

-Eu vim ver se estava tudo bem, mas acho melhor voltar ao trabalho...

-É talvez seja melhor mesmo... Tenho que enfrentar meu erro sozinho. Só assim evoluirei como pessoa.

-Como?

-Desculpe...Só estava pensando alto.

-Isso é outro nome para falar sozinho sabia?

-EU NÃO FALO SOZINHO!

-Calma! Foi só uma piada para descontrair. De todo jeito até Coronel. E espero que consiga o que quer.

-Obrigado. Até breve.

Depois que Havoc foi embora, Roy continuou ali, em sua agonia pessoal. Até o momento que Riza saiu do consultório do médico. Ele se levantou rapidamente e praticamente correu até ela.

-O que houve? Agora você acredita em mim?

-Roy... Eu preciso me recuperar desse choque emocional.

-Certo... Vamos para um lugar mais calmo.- Disse Roy a pegando pela mão e a levando para o parque do hospital.

Era um parque bonito. Muitas árvores coloridas por flores, vários bancos e uma bonita trilha que levava a um laguinho. Eles se sentaram em um dos bancos e permaneceram calados por alguns minutos. Riza, depois de muito pensar, resolveu falar.

-Como? Quero dizer não faz sentido nenhum.

-Na verdade faz sentido sim. A pergunta é: Você vai me perdoar?

-Eu já te perdoei Roy... Foi apenas um erro.

-É...Eu sei. Mas como eu pude? Como pude te queimar?

-Já disse Roy, é só um erro. Sua alquimia simplesmente errou a mira. Em vez de você acertar em um ishbaliano, me acertou. Mas tudo bem...

-Tudo bem? Foi uma queimadura de último grau!

-Foi...Mas eu não ligo... Já faz tanto tempo...Só não entendo como isso pode ter afetado minha vida...

-Bem... Eu também não sei como, afinal não sou médico nem nada do tipo... De acordo com o Doutor, a queimadura entrou na sua corrente sangüínea.

-É...mas já faz tanto tempo, que em todos esses anos, o único problema que esta queimadura me causou foi estético. E claro, dói muito, mas só isso.

-Eu sei... de acordo com o médico você não tem muito tempo de vida pois já carrega consigo essa doença a mais de 5 anos.

-Roy, quero que saiba que jamais tive ódio de você por isso...

-Mas eu errei! E mesmo já tendo sido perdoado quero te recompensar...De alguma maneira...

-Acho que existe uma maneira sim...

-Ah é? Qual?

-Vai fazer de amanhã o melhor dia da minha vida. E se você não conseguir você vai ter que...

-Te fazer feliz isso é bem fácil!

-Não me interrompa! E não é só me deixar feliz, é me fazer viver como nunca vivi! E para que seja um real desafio, se você não conseguir, vai me matar. Vai me carbonizar.

-Nossa! Quer mesmo isso?

-Claro! Se você não conseguir muita coisa pelo menos vai me matar e me livrar desta agonia que é viver.

-Certo Riza. Fechado.

-Vou ter alta do hospital hoje à noite. Busque-me amanhã lá pelas 8:30h.

-Mas temos que trabalhar.

-Não seria certo passar meu último dia de vida naquele lugar.

-Não vai ser o seu último dia. Não é a ultima vez que eu vou te ver!

-Pode até ser que não seja, mas quero viver como se fosse a ultima vez!


	3. O começo do dia perfeito

Oi...  
Hmmm...

Ninguém deixou review...

TT

A não ser a Mih-chan!!

Brigada por estar me apoiando nesse momento difícil...

Mesmo sem ninguém ter dado sinal de vida eu vou continuar postando pq tenho esperanças! Tenhu mesmo...

Por isso...

Eu imploro só mais uma vez...

REVIEWS POVO PLEASEEEE!!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia amanhecido e Riza estava em sua casa. Ela teve alta do hospital, como havia dito ao Roy, na noite anterior. O despertador tocou a fazendo acordar às 7:00. "Hum... 7:00 horas ainda! Droga... Por que tinha de tocar tão cedo?". Ela aproveitou o tempo extra que tinha para pensar no que ela iria fazer naquele dia.  
Tomou banho, vestiu uma saia jeans e uma blusa azul. Preparou seu café da manhã e o tomou com a companhia de Black Hayate que, é lógico, ganhou um petisco. Decidiu deixar seus cabelos soltos, já que sempre os usava presos e, queria que aquele dia fosse diferente. A campainha tocou a fazendo despertar de seus devaneios e a fez correr até a porta.  
-Riza? Nossa é você mesmo?  
-Muito engraçado Roy...Entre.(Riza convidando Roy para entrar em sua casa? Muito suspeito).  
-Hum...Certo.- Roy entrou e ela fechou a porta logo atrás dele.-É uma bonita casa, muito arrumada...Como eu achei que seria...  
-Obrigada...Então, temos o dia todo! O que preparou?  
-Não posso falar a programação do dia inteiro...  
-Certo, então trate de me fazer sorrir.Muito.Se não, terá de cumprir nosso trato, ou se esqueceu?  
-De forma alguma.Vamos?  
-Para onde?  
-Para praia... Leve algo para usar a noite, incluindo roupas de dormir...  
-Como assim?- Perguntou ela assuntada.  
-Calma. Fiz reservas para dois quartos...  
-E se eu não quiser usar um deles? – A pergunta fez Roy se assustar muito. Afinal, a Riza jamais gostaria de dormir no mesmo quarto que ele. Ou melhor, na mesma cama.  
-Seria bem melhor assim. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso.  
-Certo. Espere um minuto já que eu não sabia que teria de fazer uma mala.  
Riza subiu deixando Roy na sala sozinho, pensando no que ela havia dito. Ele jamais pensou em ter um dia perfeito com Riza. E percebeu naquele instante que não seria o melhor dia da vida dela, e sim, da dele. Ela desceu com uma pequena mala.  
-Pronto!  
-Deixe que eu levo.- Disse ele pegando a mala. Em condições normais Riza recusaria esse favor, mas ela estava permitindo cavalheirismo.  
Roy foi até o carro, pôs a mala no banco de trás e Riza sentou ao seu lado.  
-Não vai demorar muito para chegarmos.Uma hora no máximo. Quer ouvir música?  
-Claro.- Ela respondeu tranqüilamente. Até que se lembrou do Black hayate.- E o Black Hayate? Como ele fica? Ele não esta acostumado a passar a noite sozinho!  
-Calma. Ligue para o Fuery e tenho certeza que ele cuidará dele.- Riza o fez, e checou direitinho se tudo correria bem.

No quartel...  
-O que a Tenente disse?- Perguntou Breda aflito.  
-Só pediu pra eu cuidar do Black Hayate.  
-Ela não vem hoje?- Perguntou Havoc se lembrando de como Roy estava tenso no hospital no dia anterior.  
-Eu não sei... Acho que não. – Respondeu Fuery.  
-Isso é estranho...O Coronel Mustang também não está aqui!- Indagou Fallman.  
-É...- Um péssimo pensamento veio na cabeça de Havoc-Será que ela morreu?  
Todos gelaram ao pensar nisso.  
-TADINHA DA TENENTE HAWKEYE!- Berraram todos.  
-Como vocês são idiotas- Interveio Hughes.- Não sabem de nada e ficam tirando essas conclusões precipitadas.  
-Então o que houve Hughes?  
-A Hawkeye está doente e tem poucos dias de vida e o Roy prometeu que daria o melhor dia da vida dela...  
-Isso quer dizer que eles nesse momento estão juntos?  
-É...  
-Ohhhh! Será que eles finalmente enxergam que foram feitos um para o outro?  
-Pode ser... Tenho esperanças que aconteçam coisas boas entre os dois. O Roy me mostrou a lista de lugares que eles vão hoje - Disse Hughes mostrando uma lista a todos.  
-Praia? Ele já começou ganhando pontos...

-Nossa! Aqui é lindo! – Disse Riza ao sair do carro.  
-Você não conhecia?   
-Não.  
Eles caminharam por uma trilha até chegar na praia e era muito linda. Não tinha muita gente, o mar era azul, e a areia muito clara e fina. Riza tirou a blusa e só agora Roy percebeu que ela estava com um biquíni por baixo.No começo ele ficou meio pasmo em vê-la naquela maneira. E pareceu ficar pensando muitas bobagens cada vez que olhava para ela.  
-Nossa...  
-Que é? Não precisa me olhar assim...  
-Desculpe...Eu só não pensei que você fosse tão...é... bonita, pra não dizer outra coisa...Só que...- Ele pereceu entristecer derrepente e pos a mão no ombro dela.- A queimadura que eu te fiz estraga essa visual perfeio.  
-Roy, tudo bem...Vou encarar isso como um elogio.  
-Não queria que fosse de outra forma...  
-Certo...- Riza arrumou duas cadeiras e Roy abriu o guarda sol.  
Eles ficaram lá, conversando, nadando, e se divertiram bastante naquela manhã.  
-Acho que já está na hora de irmos andando...Quer almoçar?  
-Claro!  
-Certo... Primeiro gostaria de te mostrar o Hotel.  
-Interessante...

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O que acharam?Eu sempre quis uma fic em que eles fossem pra praia... Fico imaginando como o Roy ficaria ao ver a Riza de biquíni...  
Espero que tenham gostado pq esse encontro deles está no comecinho...

No próximo capitulo...  
A continuação desse dia.  
Bjs

PS: Mandem reviews gente... preciso desse incentivooooo!!!


	4. Esta cada vez melhor

Oiiieee

Bom...

Aqui esta mais um capitúlo e eu não vou tomar mto tempo de vcs...

Boa leitura...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nossa Roy! Esse lugar é enorme!  
-É eu sei...- Respondeu Roy entrando no saguão do hotel – Gostou?  
-Se gostei? Amei! Roy não precisava gastar toda essa grana...  
-Precisava sim.-Roy a abraçou por traz a fazendo corar. – Não vou te deixar triste nunca mais.- Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
-Roy... Obrigada...  
-Vamos falar com a recepcionista.- Os dois caminharam até o balcão.  
-Bem Vindos ao Hotel Palace Ametris Club! Em que posso ajudá-los? –Perguntou a recepcionista muito animada.  
-Hã...Eu fiz reserva no nome de Roy Mustang.  
-Roy Mustang...Mustang…Ah sim! Claro senhor Mustang...É uma viagem de lua de mel?  
-Hã? Não... Não somos casados...  
-É uma pena, pois ficam muito bem juntos! O quarto é o número 22 e 23...  
-Certo! Obrigado...  
Assim que os dois foram subindo o elevador, a recepcionista pensou: "Quartos separados? Credo! Isso nem é um casal que se preze!".  
-Roy! Que suíte enorme!- Disse ela assim que entrou na suíte 22.  
-É eu sei! Gostou?  
-Não.  
-Por que?  
-Não vou passar a noite aqui sozinha!  
-Está bem... Minha cama tem um lugar reservado.  
-Que bom...  
-Você não quer por roupas secas e arrumar umas coisas?-Só depois do comentário de Roy, Riza percebeu que estava com roupas molhadas pois ela entrou no mar.  
-Hã...Claro Roy!  
-Certo, eu vou ver minha suíte e vou me trocar também.  
Roy saiu do quarto deixando Riza sozinha, em seus sonhos.

Flashback da Riza.

-Quer ir nadar? O mar está lindo! –Roy perguntou com o sorriso mais lindo possível.  
-Claro Roy...- Eles caminharam de mãos dadas até o mar. Lá nadaram teriam se beijado se uma onda não tivesse os impedido.

Fim de Flashback.

Ela se trocou e pôs uma roupa que ninguém imaginaria, uma mini-saia e uma blusa bem decotada. Foi se olhar no espelho. "Essa não sou eu. Essa é o sonho do Roy. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu não estou nem aí!".  
Saiu de seu quarto com essa mesma roupa. Caminhou até o quarto de Roy, que era em frente ao dela. Bateu duas vezes na porta.  
-Roy? Posso entrar?- Lá de dentro ouviu-se um "Claro!".  
Roy ainda estava sem camisa e praticamente ficou pasmo ao ver a roupa que Riza estava usando.  
-Que roupa é essa?  
-Gostou?  
-Com certeza! Mas...Não tem a ver com você...  
-Eu sei!  
-Está muito linda...Pra não dizer outra coisa.- Ele a abraça e iam se beijar. Estavam bem perto até que... O telefone toca.  
-Merda!- Roy vai atender.-Que é?  
Do outro lado da linha:  
-Coronel? Desculpe interromper o que quer que você esteja fazendo...Mas...Preciso falar com a Tenente.  
-Fuery?Você vai ser um homem morto!  
-É urgente!  
-E daí você atrapalhou!Muito!  
-Deixa-me falar com ela!  
-Ta!  
Demorou um pouco até Riza atender ao telefone e pareceu que ela estava rindo muito quando o fez.  
-Desculpe a demora...Haha! O que houve?  
-Eu é que pergunto...Mas o Black Hayate não quer comer!  
-Hum, certo...Dê um tiro na parede ao lado dele e fale: Coma!  
-Que maldade com o pobre cãozinho...  
-Maldade nada! Adeus Fuery...  
-Você está se livrando de mim?  
-Na verdade...  
-O que está havendo entre você e o Mustang?  
-Nada... Tchau!  
-Tchau.  
Ela desligou o telefone.  
-Onde nós estávamos Riza?  
-É...Estávamos. Põe uma camisa e vamos almoçar. Não estamos no clima!   
-Hum...Ta...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ficou curtinho mais tudo bem...

Ainda estou na fase de precisar de reviews pra sobreviver...

E falando em reviews:

**Riza Potter** - Você não sabe o como estou feliz em saber que vc me apóia aki também... Caso vc não tenha recebido minha mensagem... me add no msn: e eu te explico como fazer pra add... Brigada por tudo.

Uchiha.maaah- Brigada por ta lendo... Brigada mesmo... Eu tbm amei akela sua fic de Naruto... 

**Mizinha Cristopher- **Brigada por continuar comentando Mih... ta adulu!!

Bjos e mandem reviews...

Bye.


	5. Roy Mustang se superou

Aqui está o capitulo 5 ...

Ah eh... As reviews não estavam aceitando reviews anônimas, mas eu arrumei isso! Por isso...

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Roy Mustang se superou.**

Era um restaurante bonito. Um pouco diferente, mais muito bonito. Ele era em um porto, onde se podia sentir o mar batendo embaixo das mesas. Ao olhar o horizonte, se deparava com a mais linda tonalidade azul do encontro do céu e do mar.

-Que lugar diferente Roy...Isso aqui é o que hein?

-Na verdade um restaurante. Mas eles construíram em cima da passarela

de pesca.(1)

-É muito bonito. Posso sentir o mar em baixo de nós.

-É mesmo.-Respondeu Roy escolhendo um lugar para sentar.- Que tal sentarmos aqui? É bem na varanda de modo que possamos olhar o mar.

-Claro.

Após terem feito o pedido começaram a conversar. Mesmo depois de terem ficado muito constrangidos com tudo que já havia acontecido.

-Riza...O que está achando desse seu dia?

-Razoável Roy...

-Por quê razoável??

-Porque sim! Está até que divertido mais não houve nada que pudesse me fazer te perdoar por tudo o que você já me causou.- riza sabia que isso era mentira. Estava amando aquele dia. Mas mentiu só um pouquinho para ver se Roy seria mais ousado naquele dia, afinal, não tinha nada a perder.

-Certo. E o que a minha "princesa" gostaria de fazer?

-Primeiro almoçar é lógico! Mas a única coisa que eu queria era se você soubesse se expressar melhor.- Nesse instante chegou um garçom com os pedidos.

-Me expressar? Como assim?- Ele já havia começado a comer.

-Olha Roy, quero que você me mostre seus sentimentos. Que você me mostre mais sobre você e sobre seu passado.

-Meu passado? Não tenho muito a dizer sobre ele.  
-Me conte como era sua família...Como você aprendeu alquimia. Sei que foi com meu pai, mas até eu mesma sei pouco sobre ele.

-Está bem... Conto tudo que você quiser saber sobre mim.

E ficaram conversando e rindo muito o almoço inteiro. Roy, contou a ela suas aventuras quando ele era mais jovem. Coisas que guardava para si mesmo. Agora sim Riza podia dizer: Seu dia estava perfeito.

-Posso te levar a um lugar muito interessante daqui?

-É claro.Roy...

-Sim o que é?- Perguntou Roy logo após pagar a conta e se levantar para ir em direção ao carro.

-Sinto que você conhece muito bem esse lugar. Essas pessoas...

-Conheço sim! É uma parte do meu passado que esqueci de lhe contar. Fui criado aqui. Tenho péssimas lembranças daqui, assim como boas. Minha mãe morreu nessa cidade. Meu pai se casou pela segunda vez neste local. Sofri muito aqui. Mas estou de volta. Escolhi essa cidade, para poder me assegurar de que passarei o melhor momento de minha vida aqui. E para poder levar daqui ótimas lembranças...

-Nossa...Eu...Não esperava isso. Deve ser um lugar muito importante para você...

-E é sim! Agora vamos?

-Claro.

Passaram todo o percurso calados. Riza, imaginando no passado de Roy. E Roy, recordando más lembranças.

-Pronto! Chegamos.

-Que lugar é esse?- Perguntou ela descendo do carro.

-A antiga casa dos meus pais. Fica no alto desta montanha...Mas se nós descermos aquela trilha, chegaremos a uma praia exclusiva. Deserta e exclusiva. Que pertenceu a minha família. Praia Mustang...

-Praia Mustang? Haha!

-Sim! Minha Família sempre foi muito rica. Meu avô foi Marechal e meu pai também! Tenho que honrar meus pais de qualquer maneira.

-Entendo...

-Quer conhecer a Praia Mustang?

-Sim claro!

-Então me siga.

Eles desceram por uma estreita trilha que dava para a praia. Ambos sentaram-se na areia e começaram a admirar o mar, que era ainda mais lindo daquele ângulo.

-Sabe Riza... Não vou mais perder minhas chances. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e eu sempre fui cego demais para ver.

-Nossa! Eu acredito em você! Por mais safado que possa ser acredito em suas palavras.

-Que bom!

Ele chegou mais perto e começou a beijá-la. Finalmente estavam se beijando após tantas interrupções! E os dois ficaram assim por vários minutos. Roy é claro, não se contentou com um simples beijo e começou a tirar a blusa decotada de Riza e a beijar seus seios.

-Roy...

-Desculpe se não a vi...- Ele ia continuar a despi-la, mas ouviu um barulho.- Você ouviu isso?

-Roy...Continue da onde você parou por quê esta é um local exclusivo... Ninguém vai vir aqui.

-Não! È um barulho de motor.-Disse ele ao olhar para cima e ver um carro estacionando.- Ponha sua blusa.-Continuou a dizer se levantando apressado e com medo.

-O quê houve?

-Esta é uma propriedade particular. Só eu e meus irmãos temos a chave. E pelo que eu saiba, papai fugiu com sua décima esposa (2) na semana passada pelo que minha irmã disse.

-Décima? Credooo!

-Riza...Venha comigo até lá em cima.

Os dois voltaram a subir a trilha. Riza estava decepcionada por ter aquele momento interrompido. Roy, assustado por não saber quem estava lá em cima o esperando.

-Não! Você sua IDIOTA?

-Royzinho! Então o carro era seu?

-Não mude de assunto! O que você está fazendo aqui? Se não bastasse ter acabado com a minha vida veio continuar a me tirar tudo o que eu tenho?

Aki estão as notas:

(1)- Este lugar foi tirado de um restaurante em Ihabela cujo eu sempre fui desde que era um bebê.

(2)- Agora já sabemos pq Roy Mustang é um cafajeste. Filho de peixe, peixinho é.

Bom...

E respondendo as reviews:

**Pinky – **O Roy é mesmo um retardado... Mas ele logo logo vai abrir seus olhos pro verdadeiro amor! Prometo! Ah, obrigada pela review!

**Uchiha.maaah- **Que bom que você está gostando... Bom, como eu já tenho mais um capítulo escrito... posso dizer que eles terão uma noite especial sim... mas só lendo pra descobrir!

É só...

E lembrando: Arrumei akele problema de não aceitar reviews anônimas... por isso não se esqueçam de mandar uma pra me motivar!


	6. Vai aparecer para me arruinar?

Tah aqui mais um capítulo!

Espero que gostem e que deixem um review!!!

Pleasee!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy estava tenso e nervoso. Ele não esperava encontrar alguém como a em sua antiga casa.

-Jade? Por quê você está aqui?- Perguntou Roy berrando feito um louco.

-Acalme-se Royzinho... Está aí é a vítima do momento? – Falou calmamente a mulher denominada Jade(1). Ela era alta e tinha cabelos ruivos lisos e compridos. Podia se dizer que era muito bela. Tinha seios muito grandes e era bem magra formando um corpo escultural.Riza estava começando a se sentir confusa. E mais que isso: Com ciúmes.

-Vítima? Roy, quem é ela e do que ela está falando?

-Quem eu sou? Ah me poupe! Royzinho?Não falou para ela?

-Cale sua boca Jade e não me chame de Royzinho!

-Por que não? Você sempre gostou de Royzinho... Nos tempos em que éramos unidos... E que você me jurou a eterna fidelidade. E disse que passaríamos por todos os obstáculos juntos. Você se lembra Roy?

-Sim. –Respondeu ele cabisbaixo.

-Então... Foi bom te encontrar... Nossa filha já estava se perguntando quem era seu pai.

-Que filha Roy?- Riza que até então estava calada levantou a voz.

-Eu... Olha, precisamos de um tempo está bem Riza? Faltou essa parte e meu passado a ser revelada.

-Deixa que eu mesma revelo! – Começou a falar Jade. – Eu e Roy tivemos m caso no passado. Na verdade um caso proibido já que ele é filho do meu padrasto. Ou seja, meu irmão de criação. Mas nenhum de nós pôde resistir. Ele era um jovem gostoso e sedutor, e morava na mesma casa que eu. Eu não agüentei ficar longe dele muito tempo.

-Jade cale a boca!

-Não!- Interveio Riza.- Continue...

-Bom... Em uma das vezes que transamos... Meu padrasto nos pegou bem no momento. Ele ficou tão bravo que Roy foi expulso de casa. E eu? Bom, eu tive de virar freira. Mas... Quando fui ver, tinha engravidado. Fugi do convento e nunca mais voltei a ver minha mãe ou o pai do Roy...

-Você tem um filho Roy?

-Não!- Berrou ele.

-Sim...- Interrompeu Jade.- Uma filha na verdade. Fugi para um local isolado, mas voltei para rever minha mãe. E encontrei o pai da pobre criança. Royzinho... Ela quer te conhecer meu querido amante ingrato! – Jade estava furiosa. Pegou uma arma que carregava consigo e apontou para Roy.

-Jade...- Riza falou pegando sua própria arma - Não se atreva a atirar. Sou Riza Hawkeye e tenho a melhor mira deste país. Sei que Roy vai conhecer a filha e que vocês vão se entender.

-É claro que não Riza! Eu não vou fazer nada para esta mulher.

-Roy... – Riza havia tomado o controle da situação tendo os dois sobre total controle.- Você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar! Jade... Você vai abaixar essa arma. E por favor... Tentem se entender.

-Está bem.-Jade guarda a arma, mas ainda está enfurecida.- Como pretende resolver isso Hawkeye?

-Eu? Resolver? Fala sério! Isso não é problema meu!

-Mas amor...-Roy falou com tom de desespero.

-Mas amor nada! Quem cometeu o erro foram vocês! Transar com o próprio irmão? Onde já se viu um absurdo desses?

-Olha... Já te disse...Não é fácil resistir ao Roy e você sabe disso.

-Na verdade...Resisti a todos esses anos. Com ele dormindo com muitas!

-Riza eu não imaginava que...

-Roy... Me dá a chave do carro.

-Mas por quê?- Disse ele estendendo a chave.

-Por quê não vou ficar aqui pra ver vocês se matando.

-Vai me deixar sozinho?- Disse ele quase chorando.

-Sim. Até breve! Estarei no hotel.- Subiu no carro tão rapidamente que até os assustou.

Riza deixou os dois para trás já que não queria mais saber daquilo. Estava praticamente morta de tanta raiva e ciúme!Não queria nunca mais ver o Roy. Saiu dirigindo até aquela praia que Roy tinha a levado antes. Deitou-se na areia e fechou os olhos. Ela não precisava pensar em nada. Só podia se ver lágrimas caírem de seus olhos. E muitas lágrimas. Ela chorava desesperadamente. E acabou adormecendo. Lá mesmo, deitada na areia chorando.

Quando acordou já era de noite. Estava tudo muito calmo. Ela até se recuperou daquela tristeza que havia a atingido. Voltou para o hotel e descobriu que Roy ainda não estava lá. Ela tomou banho e trocou de roupa. Desceu até o bar/cassino (2) do hotel. Sentou se debruçando no balcão e começou a beber. Nem havia bebido o copo inteiro quando o "gostoso do pedaço" chegou.

-Riza? Caramba me desculpe! Eu não esperava que ela fosse tão irritante. Você passou bem? Por quê está bebendo? Você não bebe! Fala sério! Você me odeia? O que eu te fiz??

-Roy... Por favor... Vá com calma! Sente aí e me diga o que achou da sua filha...

-Não! Para isso temos tempo! Se troque e vamos jantar em um restaurante que eu fiz reservas.

-Está bem... – Respondeu ela desanimada.

Os dois subiram e cada um entrou em seu quarto. Enquanto Riza punha o vestido mais lindo que tinha pensava o quanto Roy a fez sofrer naquele único dia. E Roy, enquanto abotoava sua camisa preta de seda pensava em que deveria fazer Riza sorrir. E a todo custo. Riza desceu o Elevador e Roy a esperava no saguão.

-Nossa! Você está linda! Não... Está perfeita!- Disse ele deslumbrado com aquela visão. Ela trajava um vestido vermelho longo que havia uma abertura na região inferior deixando sua perna esquerda quase totalmente à mostra. O vestido era de alça deixando seus ombros apenas cobertos por seu longo cabelo que estava solto com apenas uma pequena rosa vermelha presa em sua franja.(3)

-Obrigada...

-Mas me parece triste. O que adianta estar tão bela e quase a beira de um ataque de choro?

-Desculpe...

-Foi culpa da Jade não é?

-Não!- Disse ela confiante.- A culpa foi sua! Foi você que teve um caso e uma filha com ela! Aquela pobre mulher só queria rever o pai da criança!

-Por favor, Riza...

-É sério... Tenho pena dela! Já imaginou ter um filho de um homem que você ama e este ter te abandonado? Deixando-te sozinha? Sem nada?

-Você está exagerando...

-Não estou não! E já pensou amar um cara e descobrir que este tinha um filho e que ele abandonou tudo. Abandonou tudo que por um único dia amou? E este dia causou a tristeza de muitos? Já pensou que eu estou pensando que você vai fazer o mesmo comigo? Vai me deixar com um filho e sumir? Sumir para sempre? Mas isso não me importa mais! Eu vou morrer mesmo! Vou morrer por tua causa!- Ela já estava chorando. E no saguão do hotel.

-Acha que eu te abandonarei? Nunca! Você é minha! E de mais ninguém! Se você tiver um filho meu ele saberá quem é o seu pai! Eu prometo!

-Roy...Simplesmente duvido. Esta noite sou eu... Mas na próxima, outra. E você nem chorará em meu túmulo. Em meu corpo morto.

-Não fale isso!É um absurdo! **Eu te amo!** E sinto por você, amor. Não desejo.

-Vou fingir acreditar. Vamos.- Ela enxugou suas lágrimas e saiu em direção ao estacionamento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)-Jade. É um nome bonito não?

(2)- Deve estar se perguntando como eu conheço tanto sobre um hotel. É que meu pai trabalhou mto em hotéis e eu morei um tempão em um!

(3)- Essa roupa é de criação minha! Digo...Quero ser estilista no futuro e daí descrevi um modelo aqui!

Continua...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado... Hmmmm...

Deixem reviews e me deixem feliz vai!!!

Respondendo a review: (foi só uma ToT )

**Juliana Jujuba Assassina- **Nova leitora!! Waaaaaaaaaa!!!

Ilhabela é mesmo mto legal!! Mas nom conheçu nenhuma Isa de lá! . 

Continue lendo e comentando please!

Tah...

Até próximo cap...

E :

**DEIXEM REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! **


	7. A noite mais que perfeita

Finalmente estou de volta...  
Boa leitura a todos...

Ah eh...  
Cap dedicado a TODOOOOS que lêem...  
Obrigada por tudo viu gente?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Capitulo 7 – A noite mais que perfeita.**

Era para ser a noite mais perfeita de todas, mas Riza estava muito mais fria do que de costume. Parecia que ela guardava uma grande melancolia em sua alma. Dentro do carro de Roy, este tentava conversar com ela, porém, as respostas da jovem eram curtas e diretas como se ambos estivessem em um interrogatório.

Ele, talvez jamais voltaria a estar com ela depois dessa noite já que nunca sabemos o que o destino nos reserva. Então, Roy não perdeu tempo. Guiou o carro por uma pequena serra. Ao chegar lá em cima, Riza se deparou com uma enorme surpresa: Um restaurante. Era apenas isso. Mas por que ela se sentiu tão feliz de repente? Simplesmente porque aquele lugar mais parecia um castelo de seus mais profundos contos de fadas.

O ambiente era totalmente bem decorado. Eles foram até uma varanda com uma única mesa para dois. A varanda, por ser no alto de uma serra tinha uma vista linda. E para o mar. No centro da mesa uma única rosa vermelha com um pequeno cartão ao lado. Riza sentou se surpresa e Roy sorria para ela. Ela pegou o pequeno cartão. Ele dizia a frase: "Esqueça o passado por esta noite e seja minha, eu realmente te amo". Ela ficou tão surpresa que olhou pros olhos negros de Roy e acabou deixando escapar um:  
-Também te amo.

Roy apenas sorriu e antes que pudesse falar o que desejava um garçom entrou já servindo um prato muito exótico e aparentemente caríssimo. Isso sem falar em uma garrafa de champanhe francesa.

Os dois começaram a comer ainda calados e sem jeito. Não se sabe o que aconteceu porém começou a tocar uma música que os cativou, e ambos começaram a conversar como bons amigos. Coisa que nunca faziam. Suas conversas sempre eram muito chatas. Mais hoje! Eles falavam daquilo que viviam, sentiam e sonhavam. E pela primeira vez, puderam realmente perceber o como eles eram mais do que um simples casal apaixonado. Perceberam que eram almas-gêmeas. E que eles tinham um amor bem maior que um desejo e que apesar de nunca terem nem demonstrado isso, um sabia perfeitamente dos sentimentos do outro desde... SEMPRE.

Ficaram lá falando por um tempo que passou realmente muito rápido. Começou a tocar uma outra música, Roy levantou e pegou Riza pela mão e começaram a dançar bem grudados, deslizando pela enorme varanda sem pensar em nada. Quando se cansaram, pararam e foram até o melhor ponto para apreciar a vista e o mar. Riam feito bobos por nada, coisa que acontece quando se está apaixonado... Ou bêbado mais isso não vem ao caso...

Roy tirou uma pequena caixinha do seu bolso.

-Riza eu... Nós... Você... –tentava falar ele enquanto segurava a caixinha.

-O que foi? – Perguntava Riza apesar de saber o que viria a seguir.

-Se casa comigo? Quer dizer... Eu te amo. Você me ama. Nós nos amamos. Podemos construir a vida mais que perfeita juntos. Mas é claro... Farei tudo que você quiser e...

-Roy! Calma! Eu aceito. –Deu uma pequena pausa e suspirou.- É claro que aceito.

Se aproximaram e se beijaram. Muito. E profundamente. Parecia que estavam se beijando e deixando para traz todo o sofrimento, todos os erros. Estavam apaixonados e felizes. Caíram no chão e ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Só então se tocaram de que estavam em um restaurante. Levantaram rapidamente e disparam em direção a saída do local, Roy demorou um pouco mais porque parou no caixa pra pagar.

De volta ao carro, serra a baixo iam. Felizes, apaixonados, bêbados. E prontos para viver essa felicidade. A volta foi bem diferente da ida. Agora riam muito. E decidiram parar na praia. Tiraram os sapatos e desceram do carro. A noite estava escura, e a praia, deserta. Correram pela areia de mãos dadas como retardados e caíram na areia olhando para o céu estrelado.

Não agüentaram e começaram a se beijar novamente. Roy, passou a mão pelas costas de Riza a procura de um zíper e com um simples gesto, abriu seu vestido. Enquanto isso Riza desabotoava a camisa de Roy e logo eles começaram a desfrutar dos prazer do amor. Riza soltava gemidos que logo foram abafados pelo prazer.No começo Roy estava indo bem devagar mais depois acelerou e eles ficaram assim por um bom tempo, com seus corpos juntos e nus fazendo de tudo que era possível. Quando se deram conta já ia amanhecer e trataram logo de acordar e se vestir. Porém, ficaram na praia mesmo. Admirando todo o momento que podiam juntos.

Continua...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gostaram??

Espero que sim!!

Obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada a todos que lêem e saum maus e nem me mandam review! u.u

Brigadaah!

Até!!


	8. Felicidade dura pouco Aproveite!

Ultimo capítulo. Espero que gostem.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Quando se deram conta já ia amanhecer e trataram logo de acordar e se vestir. Porém, ficaram na praia mesmo. Admirando todo o momento que podiam juntos._

**Capitulo 8 – Felicidade dura pouco... Tente aproveitar!**

Três anos se passaram desde o dia mais perfeito da vida do jovem Mustang. Roy havia sido promovido e estava a um passo de realizar o seu grande sonho. Mas, com o tempo que passou ele começou a ver que seu sonho era outro...

**-**Boa Tarde general Mustang. – Dizia Havoc, agora mais velho e com uma aliança na mão direita.

-Boa tarde coronel.– Respondeu Roy.

-Aonde o senhor vai?

-Ah... Vou pensar no passado...E na ultima chance que tive...

-Hmmm... Lembrei... – Havoc abaixou o olhar - Hoje faz dois anos que a tenente Hawkeye morreu não é?

Roy foi embora sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Pegou seu carro e dirigiu até o cemitério municipal. Entrou e ao chegar ao tumulo de sua amada depositou um ramo de rosas vermelhas - Flores do amor.

**Flashback.**

-Sinto muito. Ela se foi. – Dizia um médico para todos que esperavam na pequena sala de espera.

-COMO SE FOI?? COMO?? – Roy estava desesperado chorando mais do que poderia.

-Faleceu senhor. Sentimos muito.

Roy saiu do hospital correndo. Pegou o carro e foi até uma certa praia. Era fim de tarde e Mustang sentou-se na areia e passou a observar o pôr-do-sol.

"_Eu sabia que ela iria morrer! Por que me entreguei à paixão?? Por quê??". _Ele estava deprimido, deixando rios de lágrimas caírem de seus orbes negros.

Pelos dias que se passaram Roy estava fugindo da realidade. Ficou trancado em sua casa de praia e tentou de tudo: Beber, alquimia, e até se matar... Tudo foi em vão. Foi aí que se lembrou que estava sumido, e que deveria encarar a vida. Voltou para a cidade central e estava tomando coragem de ir ao cemitério.

Até que um dia, lembrou do que estava perdendo em nem se despedir de Riza. Foi encarar seu destino. Ao chegar no tumulo de sua amada depositou um ramo de rosas vermelhas - Flores do amor. Deitou na grama ao lado da lápide e começou a chorar. Mais do que jamais imaginou.

-O que você quer que eu faça agora Riza? Mate-me? Reviva-te? Ou simplesmente quer me ver sofrer pelo que eu fiz a você? – Roy começou a falar sozinho, e, obviamente não obteve resposta alguma.

Continuou a chorar e observou uma borboleta branca pousar na lápide ao seu lado. A bela borboleta o fez refletir novamente sobre o porquê de ter se entregado a paixão. "_Riza... Ainda te amo..."_.

-RIZA!! AINDA TE AMOOOO! TE AMOOO! DESCULPE!!! AGORA POSSO SIMPLESMENTE TE DIZER ADEUS!!!!! E VIVER O RESTO DE MINHA VIDA, **SEM VOCÊ**!!

-Roy...- Ao ouvir a pronuncia de seu nome, Mustang parou de chorar e olhou para o tumulo, mas ele não encontrou voz alguma.

-Roy...- Tornou a falar a voz.

-Quem é???

-Roy...- Até que finalmente ele se tocou que a voz vinha da borboleta branca que agora estava pousada em seu ombro.

-Eu...- Mustang ficou sem ação e sem fala.

-Saiba que eu te amo e que espero que siga em frente com a sua vida sempre! E saiba que você, se entregando a paixão, me fez a pessoa mais feliz do mundo... E saiba que agora estarei com você, em sua alma, em seu coração. Estarei com você, em suas lembranças. Agora finalmente posso dizer: Está perdoado, meu amor.

-RIZAAA!!!- Em uma fração de segundos a borboleta voou para o céu deixando para trás um Roy triste, mas por um lado, infinitamente satisfeito.

**Fim do flashback.**

Roy sentou-se ao lado da lápide e passou a observar o pôr-do-sol. Passou a pensar no como amou ter tido a chance de uma ultima vez. Passou a lembrar do como ainda ama a jovem que apareceu em sua vida. Passou a recordar de como era grato por ter tido a melhor experiência do seu viver: **O verdadeiro amor.**

Mustang olhou para o sol, que estava lindo e avermelhado. Deixou a brisa soar em sua pele. Ficou em um momento de paz...Inexplicável. Logo foi transportado para além do horizonte e lá, encontrou uma borboleta banca e sentiu-a, dentro de si. Agora sim ele estava livre... Livre para viver. Pois mesmo que sua amada tivesse morrido, você ainda está lá... Pronto para viver uma vida inteirinha... E até, superar a tristeza, sem esquecer da eterna paixão que viveu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Prontoo! Acabouuu!

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem uma review taah??

Até a proxima...

**Mariah-chan17**


End file.
